The following line passes through point $(2, 8)$ : $y = \dfrac{3}{2} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Substituting $(2, 8)$ into the equation gives: $8 = \dfrac{3}{2} \cdot 2 + b$ $8 = 3 + b$ $b = 8 - 3$ $b = 5$ Plugging in $5$ for $b$, we get $y = \dfrac{3}{2} x + 5$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(2, 8)$